russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Princess Charm', 'Miss Universe Queen', 'Computer Man', 'Two Sides of Ana' lead IBC's new primetime fare
April 2, 2015 The Kapinoy Network announced on Thursday, April 2, via a grand press conference held at Elements in Centris, Quezon Avenue, their new feel-good programming for the second half of 2015. (130 photos!) This summer, IBC-13 makes primetime viewing more feel-good habit and exciting as it announces its program line-up beginning April 11, 2015. The country’s third leading broadcast network once again establishes itself as a trendsetter it the industry as it unveils new and exciting shows for the second half of 2015. “IBC-13 has something for teens, males, family, among others. We aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, entertainment and sports program,” said Boots Anson-Roa, IBC President and CEO. “The new program line-up does not only set the bar higher for innovativeness and production values but it also reinforces IBC-13’s vision to become formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards,” he added. In the program hosted by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap of the top-rated feel-good romantic family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, members of the media and other guests were treated to a detailed sneak preview of each show, not only from their respective trailers but also from the Kapinoy stars involved who personally discussed their roles from first is afternoon romantic teen fantasy and the other one is weeknight kilig-serye. As a network, we know IBC-13 is positioned to be a good and perfect mix of sports and drama entertainment and of course a straightforward delivery of news and public service.” Cast of Princess Charm (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares, Michelle Vito, Andre Paras, Kobe Paras and Francis Magundayao) IBC-13's new daytime programming line-up kicks off on April 6 with Princess Charm, a first-of-its-kind romantic teen fantasy, will air from Mondays to Fridays at 3:15pm. Teen Kontrabida Princess Michelle Vito will be the lead role herself as Charm Velario, a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confient whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Princess Charm also stars Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, reunion tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, and Kapinoy child actress Sofia Millares. Cast of Fall in Love with Me (Herbert Bautista, Sylvia Sanchez, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Aljur Abrenica, Sue Ramirez, John Wayne Sace, Yam Conepcion, Chino Lui Pio) Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica will topbilled the local version of the 2014 hit Taiwanovela Fall in Love with Me, from Monday to Friday, at 8:30pm. Tao Le Si (Sue Ramirez), a young woman who promised her late brother to protect his advertisement agency and his legacy. Lu Tian Xing (Aljur Abrenica) is a prodigy in Asia's advertising field. Rich, famous, and highly successful, he suddenly announces during a press conference that he will be taking a three-month break from the advertising life. With a simple disguise, he transforms himself into "Xiao Lu". They will be joined by Justin Quirino, Coraleen Waddell, Smokey Manaloto, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Gerald Pesigan, K-La Rivera, Herbert Bautista, Sylvia Sanchez, Erin Ocampo, John Manalo, Khalil Ramos, McCoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Eliza Pineda, Martin Velayo, Jao Mapa, Almira Muhlach and Joseph Bitangcol. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that IBC-13 has in store for the viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment and its dedicated pool of professionals at IBC News and Cuurent Affairs under Media ng Bayan. Pinoy viewers would have access to IBC-13’s outstanding news and sports reporting. Those vans like Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van), Engineering Van (ENG Van) Satellite News Gathering Van (SNG Van) for the remote broadcasts of news and special events coverage, and sports coverage. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#Happy1stFansDay!) (March 8, 2015) : Opening: James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Albie Casino : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel (looks like Jett Pangan) (Enveloped Ideas by The Dawn) : Shanne Velasco (looks like Regine Velasquez) (Urong Sulong by Regine Velasquez) : Joshua Cadelina (looks like Martin Nievera) (Sabado Nights by Rizal Underground) : Yassi Pressman (looks like Chona Cruz) (Working Girls by Chona Cryuz) : AJ Muhlach (looks like Dingdong Avanzado) (Tatlong Bente Singko by Dingdong Avanzado) : Miguel Aguila (looks like Randy Santiago) (Babaero by Randy Santiago) : Janella Salvador (looks like Sarah Geronimo) (Lumingon Ka Lang by Sarah Geronimo) : Young JV (looks like Gary Valenciano) (Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : AJ, Shanne, Marlo, Donnalyn, Young JV, Janella and Miguel (Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : Opening: Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Liza Soberano and Khalil Ramos 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDaySummerGetAway) (March 15, 2015) : At the opening number for the exciting dance party : Opening: Khalil Ramos, Yassi Pressman and Kristofer Martin and Liza Soberano : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer) : Abby Bautista and Rodjun Cruz : Andre Paras and Kobe Paras : Shanne Velasco (Girlfriend by Icona Pop) : AJ Muhlach (Rico Mambo by Breakfast Club) : Coleen Garcia and Josh Padilla : Christian Sy (Best Song Ever by One Directon) : Tricia Santos and Albie Casno, Dominic Roque and Ingrid dela Paz (dance for Mama Lover by Serebro) : Jerome Ponce and Arvic Tan : Janella Salvador (Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande) : Ella Cruz and Michelle Vito : Angeline, AJ, Shanne, Young JV, Janella and Christian (Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull) : Up Next: Cherryz Mendoza at 14th Birthday : Go Go Go Go - Jeff James feat. Da'ville : I Want You - Savage Garden : Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden : The Animal Song - Savage Garden : I Know I Love You - Savage Garden : 80's music : She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals : Motion of Love - Gene Loves Jezebel : Eraserheads (perform It's All Been Done by Barenaked Ladies) : Blurry - Puddle of Mudd : 90's : Come and Get Your Love - Real McCoy (90's) : Another Night - Real McCoy (90's) : Slam Dunk (Da Funk) - Five (90's) 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (March 29, 2015) : Opening: Bret Jackson, Shanne Velasco, Yassi Pressman and Veejay Aragon : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (Break Free - Ariana Grande feat. Zedd) : Diego Loyzaga and Liza Soberano : David Archuleta (Beauty and the Beat by Justin Bieber) : Tricia Santos and Albie Casino : Marlo Mortel (New Age Girl by Deadeye Dick) : Francis Magundayao and Jerome Ponce : AJ Muhlach (New York, Rio, Tokyo by Trio Rio) : Coleen Garcia and Josh Padilla : James Reid and Young JV (Absolutely Everybody) : Marlo, Janella, James, Young JV, Miguel and AJ (Absoultely Everybody) : Harana (LDR and Number One) : Some Guys Have All The Luck - Rod Stewart : Michelle songs: : Better Than You - Lisa Keith : I'm In Love - Lisa Keith 'Opening Number of ''Hey its Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDay100DaysOfSummer) (April 5, 2015) : At the opening number : Opening: Donnalyn Bartolome, Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : AJ Muhlach (Counting Stars by One Republic) : Jerome Ponce and Diego Loyzaga : Inah Estrada, Karen Reyes and Tricia Santos : Nadine Lustre and Shanne Velasco (All Night by Icona Pop) : Ella Cruz and Kristofer Martin : Josh Padilla and Shy Carlos : Aljur Abrenica and Sue Ramirez : James Reid (Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted) : Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) : AJ, James, Nadine, Young JV and Shanne (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) : Opening: Michelle Vito and Aljur : Harana (Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDaySummerReady) (April 12, 2015) : At the opening number : Opening: James Reid, Tricia Santos, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Michelle Vito (All Right by Christopher Cross) : Josh Padilla, Rodjun Cruz and Rico dela Paz : Coleen Garcia and Dominic Roque : AJ Muhlach (Blue Monday by New Order) : Ella Cruz and Kristofer Martin : Christian Sy (Tainted Love by Soft Cell) : Shanne Velasco and Cayleen Villamor (1-2-3 by Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine) : Josh Padilla and Andre Paras : Veejay Aragon (I Melt with You by Modern English) : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Liza Soberano and Jerome Ponce : Young JV (Pump Up The Jam) : AJ, Shanne, Cayleen, Veejay, Young JV, Marlo and Janella (Pump Up The Jam) : Opening: Jerome Ponce, Liza Soberano, AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia : Lala - Yassi Pressman 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (June 21, 2015) : Opening: Andre Paras and Michelle Vito : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Harana (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos) (Jump by Van Halen) : Tricia Santos, Ingrid dela Paz and Karen Reyes : Rodjun Cruz : AJ Muhlach and Aljur Abrenica (Friday I'm in Love by The Cure) : Coleen Garcia : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Young JV (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : Harana, Young JV, Aljur and AJ (Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon) : Black Magic - Little Mix